The Switch
by craigbatter2
Summary: What happens when Aphrodite has a special plan to smooth out Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase' problems? Aphrodite switches their bodies! But when a vengeful son of Poseidon rises and launches war on Camp Half-Blood, Percy and Annabeth must...put aside their physical differences to combat this threat. Read the story to find out what happens. Read and Review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

PERCY

"Guard up, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy cringed as his best friend and girlfriend launched a barrage of short, quick attacks to his midsection. Her dagger was just a flash; he couldn't help but think that he was lucky to have lasted this long. He parried the first two with Riptide, and then jumped away, giving some space in between them.

He exhaled from exhaustion. _How in the world did I get in this situation? _

The sun was setting behind us; the last little bits of sunlight were poking through the trees and hitting Annabeth's hair perfectly. It shone like drachmas and it attributed a sort of goddess-like aura around her. Her face was twisted with concentration and force as she clenched and unclenched her jaw, trying to find a weakness in my guard. Her face was grimy with sweat and dirt (from being knocked down…hey, it's training!), but that didn't make her any less beautiful as her gray eyes calculated my posture.

A crowd had gathered around; the younger and the older demigods were crowding around to see their two great leaders spar together to learn different strategies and techniques when they're in close combat. The hero and the heroine had been at it for a good half-hour, striking and blocking, kicking and dodging; they would hate to see the two when they were on the same team.

Leo watched on with the older demigods as Percy and Annabethfought it out. He was a brave soldier in the Seven…one of the most useful. He was the one who could always make people laugh when the situation seemed hopeless.

Percy mentally cringed as he thought of him and Annabeth falling into Tartarus together…

"_Percy, let me go. You can't pull me up." _

Leo had told Percy afterwards that his face was priceless; white with effort.

He refused to let his girlfriend go…he would rather tumble into the greatest and most torturous prison in history to save his girlfriend.

"_To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world." _Was this part of his fatal flaw? He would be willing to sacrifice the world (him being alive to team up with Jason and Leo would be their best chance to beat Gaea…earth, wind, and fire against earth) to be with one person.

"_Never. The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?" _ At this point, Percy was not to be trifled or argued with. He had already made up his mind of what he was going to do.

He remembered how Nico panicked. _"But-"_

"_LEAD THEM THERE! PROMISE ME!" _Percy's face had been full of determination. He was going to fall into Tartarus, where he had sent so many monsters with the one sword that had sent so many monsters there. Those monsters tortured him in there…the ones he killed…Procrustes and Medusa, Kronos, and others. He wouldn't talk about his experiences except with Annabeth and Nico. But apparently, everyone could tell that he was pretty shaken up.

Annabeth smiled sweetly, catching him slightly off guard. Percy lowered his elbow a fraction of an inch, and Annabeth took the opportunity to strike with the speed of a Kindly One. Percy stifled a yell of surprise and blindly swung Riptide in a golden arc. Annabeth's eyes widened, knowing what was happening, and ducked instinctively. The blade passed harmlessly over her, but the time that it cost her allowed Percy to regain his balance.

He breathed a sigh of relief and tried for a low swipe. The flat of his blade clanged into Annabeth's ankle, forcing her to change her center of balance and eventually forcing her to fall to the ground and her dagger clattered to the ground about 10 feet away…out of reach.

Like regular procedure, Percy was getting ready to put his sword to her throat, but she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over like she did when she saw him for the first time in months at the Roman camp.

Percy's back crashed against the ground and he winced in pain. The crowd _ooohhheddd _and cheered Annabeth on as she walked to get her dagger…a little bounce in her step, pride that she had won.

Percy grinned. Hubris. Her fatal flaw.

Percy grabbed Riptide by the hilt and used a technique that Jason had taught him from the Roman camp; he threw Riptide on a frozen rope along the ground towards the knife.

As expected, the sword knocked the knife away from Annabeth's reach and Riptide kept flying across the ground for another fifty feet. Annabeth scowled and stomped her foot in frustration as the _oohhhs _of the crowd were turned to her. "Damn it, Seaweed Brain! Why couldn't you just let me-"

She couldn't finish her statement because he had gotten up and tackled her to the ground, prompting both of them to start wrestling hand-to-hand. The crowd groaned and started to file out; as they knew how this was going to end up.

However, the two warriors didn't give up an inch. They kept wrestling, back and forth until sweat was beading on their body. Eventually, Annabeth kicked him in the chest, so hard that Percy fell back to the ground. Annabeth climbed up and straddled her best friend and boyfriend, smirking. "I win."

Percy smirked back. "Deadly pride, Annabeth."

Annabeth made the mistake of looking into Percy's sea green eyes, and became transfixed as she saw literal waves crashing in his irises.

Percy threw her off and straddled her, pinning her wrists and ankles down and rendering her virtually helpless. He felt Riptide return to his pocket as usual. Percy grinned and looked in her eyes, stormy gray to sea green. "I win."

Annabeth grabbed his face and leaned in, but at the last minute shoved him to the ground. She straddled him quickly and kissed him softly to get his hopes up. Percy's heart spiked a couple of beats per second as he tucked her golden blonde hair behind her ear and they kissed again. Everything was blocked out; Kronos could come out of the lake giving a piggyback ride to Gaea with Atlas on a leash and he wouldn't have noticed.

Percy smirked at the crowd's reaction when they had both disarmed each other and they got to wrestling. _They're just jealous that I have the most amazing girl in the world and they have them and their imaginary friends to be with. _

And so they were having an effective make out session until Percy's phone vibrated, accompanied by the sound of waves crashing…his ringtone. Someone was calling him.

Percy and Annabeth broke apart, their faces red with embarrassment and from attraction to each other.

Percy blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Sorry, Wise Girl." He looked at the phone, then looked around.

Rachel was calling him.

As soon as Annabeth saw that, her face glowered and turned into a sight more gruesome than Grover in a wedding dress. "Why is she calling you", she said in a cold voice.

"I don't know…should I answer?"

"I don't know, should you?"

This next thing he shouldn't have said. "You should know, shouldn't you? Miss Daughter of Athena with all your wisdom."

Annabeth's eyes widened when she realized what her boyfriend just did. "OH, don't even get me STARTED on parents! Both you and your dad have Seaweed brains, so full of kelp that you can't understand what was going on!"

Percy turned red with anger this time. He felt a tug in his gut, but he forced it down. "Give me ONE good example when my father didn't know what was going on!"

Annabeth slightly smirked, the way she does when she knows she is about to win a debate with someone. "The second legendary monster you faced. Perhaps the most popular monster you fought."

Percy thought through the monsters he faced back when he first learned how to fight. "Medusa?"

"Exactly." Annabeth smirked as if Percy knew where she was going with this.

"And…that's significant…how?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Gods, your hopeless. I mean my mother had a CRUSH on your father!"

Thunder rolled across the sky as clouds started to form. _Was Annabeth supposed to tell me this? _

Percy's mind was reeling with questions. "How is that possible?"

"Do you really think that she would curse a woman for all eternity just because she was in her temple messing around with her boyfriend?"

"…that's exactly what I thought happened."

"NO! She LIKED your father. The slow, Seaweed Brain Poseidon didn't pick up on the hints that my mother dropped and totally disrespected her and almost broke her heart by having Medusa in HER temple!"

The waves of the ocean picked up heavily, and Percy didn't know whether that was him or his father. Both of them were irritated at this point, so he couldn't really tell the difference.

"No offense, but Athena doesn't seem like the type of person to drop the most obvious hints. She's the goddess of _wisdom _for gods' sake! Poseidon probably felt intimidated by your mother, or even thought that she hated him! And she does!"

Annabeth looked out towards the sea, not meeting my eyes. "Like parent, like child."

Percy's eyes widened. He leaned towards Annabeth and a slightly threatening way, curious of what she said. "Excuse me? Can you repeat that, I didn't hear it."

Annabeth whipped her head towards her boyfriend and shot back, "Sometimes you're just so insolent that I don't know why the two of us are dating!"

Percy's jaw slackened. He didn't think that there was any problems with their relationship; in fact, Thalia and Grover established to them that him and Annabeth were the model couple for the camp…every couple wanted to be as close and inseparable as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson. Now that they defeated Gaea and everything, things seemed like bliss. But then again, ignorance is bliss.

The tugging in his gut increased slightly. "Well, maybe if you weren't such an smart, stuck up, asshole all the time, then we might get along better."

Now, it was Annabeth's turn to widen her eyes. She took a step back, her eyes searching mine as if she couldn't find the guy she loved. Unfortunately, he was doing the exact same thing to her.

"You dare call me those names? After everything that you DON'T understand? All the information that I had to give you, to throw out, just to be admonished at first! But then it turned out to save your life!"

"Here you go with the big words again!"

"MY POINT EXACTLY. You're so dumb, you can't notice anything!"

Percy saw her eyes swirling with emotions, and took a step back. If he kept doing this, he would say something he regretted. "If that's how you feel. I'll just…get out of your way then."

He turned on his heel when he heard a voice, "Young love. So beautiful at some times, and so ugly at others."

Annabeth gritted her teeth and unclenched her fists, revealing her palm to be completely white from stress. "Aphrodite. Is there any reason why you're here?"

The goddess of love smiled sweetly at her, almost sending Percy in a daze. "It's just that you two don't understand each other. Put yourself in his shoes for a while, darling."

"Oh, so you're taking _his _side now? Why should I listen to you, when your so-called 'love plots' caused the deaths of countless people?!"

Aphrodite waved her hand dismissively. "Water under the bridge, honey. And you wouldn't talk to me like that, would you?"

Her beautiful form flickered slightly as she took on blonde hair and gray eyes, then going back to her original form. "What you need is a nice…long…sleep."

Aphrodite smiled at Percy, almost making his knees give way. But he resisted. "You too, honey. Go to sleep. You need some rest."

Her charmspeak was much more powerful than Piper's; as soon as the words were out her mouth, Annabeth nodded and was curled up on the beach sandy floor.

Percy fought the urge, looking the love goddess in the eye with his eyelids drooping slowly. "What…are you up to…"

The last vision he saw was her eyes sparkling and saying, "Something grand and priceless."


	2. Chapter 2

PERCY

A piercing scream cut through the air, jolting Percy awake.

_Where's Annabeth?_ He thought groggily.

He sat up; he felt strong and lithe, like a gymnast or a tiger that was ready to pounce. He also felt smaller; as if someone had rewound time and put him back in his 15 year old body.

"APHRODITE!?" A guy's yell of agony and anger cut through the air again, piercing my ears. My eyesight was much better; my ears were almost as sensitive as a dog's. Whatever Aphrodite did to him, it must not have been pretty.

Percy stood up, and everything felt slightly smaller to him. Maybe it was because he was bigger. Sally Jackson always told him that he grows the most during his sleep as opposed to during the day.

When Aphrodite had knocked him out (for some reason), the sun had been setting. Now, Apollo was bringing the sun up towards the sky…we had slept for the whole day. Judging from the point in the sky that the sun was in (thanks, Artemis), it was about 6:30. The newly renewed sunlight shone on everything, illuminating it and making things look much more cheerful than usual. Not like Percy was complaining though.

He looked around, trying to find his girlfriend. He walked a couple steps slowly, then broke into a jog after he warmed himself up. He ran into camp, where campers were already up and about, sparring in the arena that he and Annabeth were just sparring in.

Percy ran past Travis and Connor Stoll, who were hidden behind the Ares cabin with remote controls in their hands. They had the same mischievous look that they always did, and Percy decided to give them the best advice possible.

"When Clarisse comes barreling down through that door, make sharp turns while you're running. Considering the fact that she's built like a bull, she can't make round turns easily enough. And ignore the smoke coming out from her nostrils when she grunts."

Connor grinned. "Is that Athena talking?"

_Athena? _

Connor smirked as Travis' eyes flickered to my chest, then back up to Percy's face bashfully, as if he was ashamed that he looked at Percy's chest. "Sorry", he mumbled.

Percy frowned. Why were they acting strange around him all of a sudden? They knew that he and Athena had some bad history; so why would they make a joke about that?

Percy shook his head as he saluted to them. They stood with dumbstruck looks on their faces as they half-heartedly saluted back.

He jogged towards the Poseidon cabin; maybe if he can take a shower and get dressed, then find Annabeth, then he can bring himself back to reality and wake himself up. As he was jogging, he felt a slight up-and-down motion that was in his chest, as if his nipples got injected with caffeine and were hyper.

Percy's curiosity got the best of him and he looked down. His messy blonde hair came out of its ponytail and fell down over his face as he looked down to see well-shaped breasts.

Percy had trouble breathing. He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing…he had _breasts _protruding from his chest. Percy used his slim hand to gently poke it to see if it was alive or something. Was this the first step in a kind of breast cancer?

_The first symptom for guys with Type Y, Class C breast cancer includes spontaneous growth of well-shaped breasts and long blonde hair materializing out of nowhere. _

Wait…blonde hair?

Sure enough, Percy reached to his head slowly and pulled his hair down. It was straight blonde; the new sunlight was hitting it to make it golden.

He tried to steady his breathing. Maybe this was some kind of dream. He pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't just having some strange dream that he would look back on and laugh.

Unfortunately, he was still in the same situation after he pinched himself. Did the Stolls put a blonde wig on him? Artificial coloring? That could be why they would treat him awkwardly. But that wouldn't explain the sudden arrival of his two new small friends on his chest. The whole time, however, he had been at the doorstep of the Poseidon cabin, not going in because he felt his breasts moving up and down before he could get a chance to go in.

He felt several eyes on him. Percy turned slowly at a 90 degree angle and saw some daughters of Aphrodite standing outside of their cabin, staring at him with their mouths hung open. Percy suddenly became conscious of what he must've been doing; holding his boobs, poking it slowly, examining his new blonde hair as if it had dropped out the sky, and standing outside his cabin without going in as if he's visiting someone.

Percy awkwardly waved slowly at the Aphrodite girls, who wore faces of practiced disgust, with hidden admiration and respect behind their eyes.

Percy took a confused breath and stepped into his cabin…to come face to face with himself.

The guy looked just like him, with messy black hair that hung sort of low, and with piercing sea green eyes and a scowl that could be classified as Percy's deluxe _I'll-kill-you-later_ look.

Percy took a step back as he reached instinctively towards his pocket…his pants were unusually tight though. However, Riptide was not there.

Now he started to panic.

_Where's Riptide? What's going on? _

Percy looked at his look-alike's pocket, and sure enough, his pen was in his look-alike's pocket. Percy held out his hand slowly; he didn't know who made this clone of him, but he was going to try to at least use reason.

"Is that my pen? May I have it please?" The fake Percy rolled his eyes and handed me the pen. Real Percy was surprised that fake Percy could carry it; anyone else but him and Chiron wasn't able to carry it ever since Ares put the curse on him and the sword. Up until now, it was more of a blessing.

Real Percy took the pen, and immediately sank to the ground; the pen was the heaviest thing he had ever lifted. It was even heavier than holding the sky up…and that's saying something.

Real Percy wasn't able to lift it…and his heart sank with his arms.

The fake Percy smirked and spoke in Percy's voice; a strange sensation to real Percy. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. You don't know what happened?"

_Seaweed Brain?_

He reached behind his back and took out a mirror, a glint of dark humor in his eye.

Looking back at him was a blonde girl with stormy gray eyes, with beads of sweat on her forehead; long blonde hair falling down to her shoulders. She looked confused and frightened, a frantic look in her eye as if she was a wild animal being hunted down.

Percy sighed as he realized the severity and the reality of the situation, and looked at Fake Percy, realizing who he probably was.

_I am in Annabeth Chase' body. And my girlfriend is in the body of Percy Jackson. _


	3. Chapter 3

ANNABETH

Annabeth looked on smugly as her boyfriend was agonizing in her body.

She's a daughter of Athena, and she knew that Aphrodite must've been up to something when she had showed up at one of her and Percy's worst moments and knocked them both out. She cringed, remembering what she had gone through.

_Annabeth woke up at about 5:45 in the morning; she looked up in the sky and saw that Apollo hadn't brought the sun up. She frowned. Everything felt heavy, sluggish. Her eyelids were heavy, her body was heavy and sluggish; it was as if her body was saying 'Hello, Annabeth? You're not supposed to be up this early! This is against nature." _

_Except she was always up this early. _

_Annabeth struggled to get up and the stiff, sluggish feeling didn't recede. One good thing was that she felt stronger, as if she had all the power in the world in her biceps and triceps. A cool morning breeze blew through the air, but she didn't shiver at all. _

_The second sign. _

_She knew that she got cold easily; maybe too easily. That's why she isn't particularly fond of going swimming or going skiing, she's a sickly person who doesn't have too good of an immune system. She's a thinker, not a hiker. Strong mentally, not physically. _

_Annabeth looked out towards the lake, and immediately felt several times stronger. There was a slight tugging in her gut, as if the ocean was calling to her like they were personal friends or something. She stretched out; her body still seemed stiff and it didn't seem like it would stretch out or loosen up any time soon. _

_Suddenly, she accumulated a piercing headache. It felt as if someone was pounding her head with a repeated hammer, saying, 'You're not supposed to have all these thoughts at once!'. _

_Her eyes flew open. No doubt people at Camp would be looking for her; it was a miracle that the camp harpies hadn't hunted her down and ate her up for a midnight snack yet. But the main question still was evident to her…Where's Percy? _

_She looked around, and didn't see anyone. Percy had gotten knocked out with her didn't he? _

_Immediately, anger coursed through her veins. Aphrodite was never the strongest goddess, nor was she the most influential out of all the deities in the Olympian pantheon. However, she was the most annoying and could instigate the biggest wars and battles known to man; not just over spouses, but love of money, love of their nation (nationalism), love of their habits, love of independence, and different deadly attractions. Who did she think she was, tampering in her and Percy's love life? _

_Annabeth gritted her teeth as the wind started to pick up; a crack of thunder resonated through the sky. The water in the lake moved restlessly and the waves crashed on the shore and on each other, giving it an illusion of an unstoppable avatar of the elements. A single rain drop fell from the sky. _

_Annabeth started to panic. There was no way that any spot in nature should be affected negatively around Camp Half-Blood—she didn't know what was happening. As she did when she was nervous, she started pulling on her hair and biting her lip. _

_And that's when she noticed. _

_Her hair was gone; replaced by some messy black mess on her head. She narrowed my eyes; it seemed like something that would be a good prank…except there wouldn't be anyone who would be brave or dumb enough to try it on her out of all people. Maybe if she went to camp, someone would see her and see how angry she was, and confess. Then she would kill them. _

_Annabeth started to jog, faster and faster until it was a full sprint…it was full out pouring now; she was running in the mud and jumping over fallen tree branches that had been felled by the strong wind that had picked up in the last two minutes. She felt unstoppable; why shouldn't she be the most powerful demigod ever? She is the son of…_

_Wait, what? _

_She was the daughter of Athena. Where did the word 'son' come from? Was she slowly going crazy from this dumb prank that had been pulled on her?_

_She reached the main ground of the camp, and passed by the pegasi, where either she had voices in her head, or she was hearing horses talk to her in her mind. _

'_Boss!' _

'_How are you?'_

'_It's him! It's him!' _

_Annabeth shook her head as she ran faster…then stopped abruptly. Where was Percy? She was sure that he would have been in the Camp vicinity…if he got taken again…she wouldn't be able to handle it. _

_A plan immediately started to form in her mind. She would do what she did months ago when she thought that Percy was playing a joke on her…she would wait at his cabin; he would have to come sooner or later. Then again, last time when Hera took him, he had never come to the cabin, which worried her. _

_Annabeth ran to the front step of the Poseidon cabin, and immediately felt right at home; this was where she belonged out of anywhere in camp. Not even the Athena cabin could comfort her. _

_She noticed some Demeter and Aphrodite girls walking in a group of about ten gorgeous girls walking past the Poseidon cabin; probably to their little make-up station. Annabeth shook her head, but her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she stared too long at their legs. An uncomfortable feeling erupted in her groin area; something was poking through her pants. She rolled her eyes and tried to adjust the thing…she probably had some pencil she had left in her pants that fell down and stood upright. As she was running. _

_Unfortunately, the group of girls caught sight of her looking awkward, adjusting her crotch area. They smiled seductively and one named Jenny commented, "Like what you see, Jackson? Because we surely do…your little friend…or should I say BIG friend…is waving at us." _

_Some of the girls laughed as they looked her up and down as if sizing him up to see how he would taste for dinner…or, more appropriately, a midnight snack. Jenny licked her lips._

"_But too bad you're going out with Annabeth Chase. That smart, stuck-up girl. Because if you weren't, you wouldn't miss out on all of this." And Jenny turned around, showing her ridiculous body; not helping Annabeth's case…her disturbance in her crotch seemed to try to grow bigger. Annabeth quit trying to make things logical and shook her head, pushing open the Poseidon cabin door and going straight to the mirror. And that's when she let out a scream of agony, "APHRODITE!" _

_She had sea green eyes, ones that were swirling with emotion like it did when Percy either got angry or passionate about something…mostly her, but it could be other things also. _

_Her messy black hair hung near her eyes, and her nicely packed chest showed through the shirt that Seaweed Brain had on when they were knocked out. Annabeth blushed when she saw Percy's muscular arms that were accentuated well by his black shirt that had the words 'Watch And Learn' in green lettering over the chest that complimented his…her…eyes. She blushed furiously when she peeked in her pants and saw his male parts still standing up at attention. _

'_Why would Percy be excited looking at those girls', Annabeth thought. She thought of her question and dismissed it as a dumb interrogative. _

_Percy is a semi-normal guy with normal hormones…of course the sight of girls half dressed with model bodies would get him physically excited. But she suddenly felt a rush of affection for the Seaweed Brain that she has gone through so many life and death situations and yet he's turned down all these desperate girls. Annabeth could tell by the pleading edge to their voices, and their defensive posture as if they were bracing for a fight…that her silly boyfriend had fought for her more than once. _

_But now was not the time for mushy thoughts. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, and smiled in the mirror, prompting her to take a step back…that was the same smile that she had fallen in love with since she was 12 years old and meeting this impertinent kid who had just lost his mother. _

_Annabeth then heard giggling outside, and heard the door open. She rushed out, eager who it was. There, standing there and facing her, was herself. Annabeth Chase, lean and lithe, blonde hair and gray eyes, and with a scowl on her face stared back at her. The scowl turned into surprise and her boyfriend, in Annabeth's body, reached instinctively for Riptide. It was not in his pocket however; Annabeth's hands closed around the pen. _

_Everything was a daze from then on…until she just said, "Come on, Seaweed Brain. You don't know what happened?" _

_She hoped to Zeus that her boyfriend was in her body, because a look of shock and confusion flashed over Fake Annabeth's face, but melted into acceptance and resignation. She took out a portable mirror and gave it to Percy, and he looked at himself in the mirror…and realized what happened. _

So now, Percy was pacing back and forth quickly as he agonized in her body, occasionally poking his new breasts as he was thinking and praying that this was a dream. He turned to me, and spoke frantically in my voice (creepily enough) "What do we do now? I AM A GIRL!"

It seemed pretty funny to see a girl scream frantically the fact that she's a girl, with her head tilting from back to forth, hair swinging. The truth was, Annabeth was panicking also…she couldn't handle this new friend in her crotch area…it was still erect as she was looking at Percy in her body.

Percy stared in disgust at the predicament that Annabeth was in, then burst out laughing, his gray eyes closing slightly as he laughed her laugh. It was still strange to watch it from an outside perspective.

_Do I really tilt my head like that? _

Annabeth glared at Percy as he laughed…a nervous one though. She smiled at him though; and looked around. "We pretend like there's nothing wrong."

"I AM A GIRL!"

"I can see that." She was appealing to the logical side of Seaweed Brain's…well…brain.

"There will be too much chaos if people realized that we switched bodies…so we play it cool. Nothing happened, and we just adjust to live in each other's body."

"Are you on your period?"

Annabeth face palmed her masculine forehead. "If I was on period, you would know. Trust me."

Percy visibly cringed, earning a laugh from Annabeth. Annabeth looked at him in sympathy, then tried to understand his point of view; the dude who beat Kronos, Gaea, and Ares…the manliest of teenagers she knew of probably except for Clarisse. Switched into a girl's body…his girlfriend's body at that. No doubt that he probably peeked a little. She started feeling self- conscious. But Percy smiled, then pushed Annabeth on the bed, straddling him.

He gave her a small kiss, then said, "If any couple can work this Zeus-forsaken incident, it's us. We'll do this for a couple of days, then we'll go to Olympus and fix that. And plus, Aphrodite might be right, we may need to walk in each other's shoes for a while…literally."

Annabeth smiled and pushed him off the bed…so hard that he fell off. Annabeth covered her mouth in apology, and said, "Sorry! I didn't know I was so strong."

Percy shook his head and started to leave, but turned around. "And if there's anyone who can be you better than you can, it's yours truly."

He was teasing, but he had a playful sparkle in his eyes. Annabeth smiled back. "I'll take you up on that. I bet no one will know the difference." She did a macho pose and strutted down the cabin. Percy laughed, shook his…or her head…and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

ANNABETH

'I bet no one will know the difference.'

She couldn't have been more wrong.

There were so many things that she had to do in order to pose as her boyfriend…and she thought she actually _knew _Perseus Jackson. The easiest thing probably to transition to was the sudden popularity and new friends that she dealt with every day…she had no idea that Percy was so popular. Campers from every possible cabin looking at me with pure, sincere gratitude in their face as if saying, _Thank you, Percy. You're the main reason why we're at this camp since you wished for all gods' cabins to be recognized! _

It also wasn't hard to transition to being the dude of the relationship; yes, her and Percy still dated. It was strange, all right, to kiss the lips of her own body, but after a couple kisses, she couldn't feel the difference; she was in Olympus every time their lips met.

The first thing she had to do was wake up and get ready. Every day, Blackjack would fly in and knock her in the head to get ready. She would groan and attack the Pegasus for his aggressive behavior; luckily that seemed to be normal for her boyfriend every day, as Blackjack had a full strategy to avoid her as if he's been doing this for years.

Then again, he probably has. The horse would always talk to me.

_Hey, what's up boss? What's good in the hood? _

Then it would neigh and snicker as if it made a genius joke, and Annabeth just raised her eyebrows in disbelief and in mock admiration of the dumb joke.

After she wakes up, she goes in and brushes her teeth, using Seaweed Brain's favorite toothpaste and matching mouthwash; _Waves toothpaste! Feel the sensation of the waves washing in your mouth as you swish this product in your mouth. Alternates between colors of blue and green. _

Annabeth smirked when she saw the specialty toothpaste…Percy was the only person she knew with their special mouthwash that their mother sends to them.

Suddenly, she felt a pang of jealousy. Athena would never do anything like that, much less her own obsessive father. Sure, he's been getting better lately, but he's still nowhere close to a normal father who is protective against her daughter's boyfriends…he doesn't even know that Percy and I are any more than battle partners.

CLANG! A pipe from under the sink burst, and water sprayed the whole bathroom. Annabeth flinched as the pipe went from jet of water to spraying everywhere. Water flew around the room, making everything wet and soaked. She held her hands up futilely to try to block the water from getting all over her. The water started to collect and rose to about 2 inches at the bottom of the bathroom floor.

Annabeth calmed down and copied what she had seen Percy do millions of times. She relaxed her whole body and took an inhale, willing all the water to get off the objects and flow back into the pipe. The uncomfortable tugging erupted in her gut again, and she cringed as she struggled to keep her mind on the goal. Sure enough, the water flew out of the different objects and off the floor in a clear stream that flowed back into the pipe. After all the water flew into the pipe, she took a portion of the floor water and put it into the broken hole that she had made in the pipe from breaking it.

The water flowed and fit perfectly in its new shape; another useful property of water. Annabeth thought, '_Cool', _and the water puzzle piece froze and turned into an ice addition. She sighed in relief and sat down on the toilet.

After that, she tore the bathroom up trying to find his grooming products; she didn't want to walk around making Seaweed Brain look like some caveman from the commercial that always said "So easy, a caveman could do it", and the caveman would always be there and feel offended.

_Where does Percy keep his stuff? _

She tore through his boxer draws (she blushed while doing it as she noticed ones with waves and mermaids on them), his closet, his bathroom drawers…she finally saw his brush, comb, deodorant, cologne, eye drops (after a prank the Hermes cabin pulled), handheld mirror, and a picture of him and Ms. Sally Jackson in a box labeled, _Stuff. _

Nice, Percy. Real nice.

Annabeth picked up the picture; Percy was about 10 years old, smiling hugely as he held up a nice looking surfboard to the camera as if it was the key to the city. Wait…Percy surfed? Why doesn't he surf now? How did he pick the sport up? Why didn't he tell me?

Her mind was reeling with questions, but she paid attention to the other details instead.

He looked so cute with his mother…Sally looked so much younger and full of life—still weary from taking care of a half-blood child, but much more relaxed and fun. Her smile wasn't a typical motherly smile that moms give to the camera to make themselves look good; this was a genuine grin as she saw how happy Percy was for getting the surfboard.

Annabeth put down the picture and couldn't stop smiling; Percy took his life for granted…that woman that happens to be his mother is truly one of the most honorable and great people on this planet. Just because she didn't kill some monster doesn't mean she shouldn't be publicly honored for her selfless behavior.

She looked at Percy's body in the reflection, then took off the shirt she had on, and immediately closed her eyes out of habit.

She peeked open when she noticed that this was _her _body for the time being, so she looked it over. His six-pack was already evident…there were shadows of another pack growing on his abs; his chest was strong and fit like a Greek Myrmidon, and his biceps were well sized and toned. They weren't too big and weren't too flimsy. Just right. Lean and still muscular.

She coughed and cleared her throat as she heard in her head, _Boss? You okay in there? Usually, you would be in the shower by now! _

Annabeth froze when she heard Blackjack's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…checking out some stuff."

She shuddered as she took her deodorant and applied it under her now-slightly-hairy underarms. She then took his cologne, which was a magical gift from Poseidon for his 17th birthday, and sprayed it around her body. She smelled just like the sea…calm, and calming. Two different things. Then, after that, she took her comb out and braced herself. _Okay, this is Seaweed Brain's most stubborn traits. _

She combed down the hair to the side in a nice swept style, and it stayed there easily. Annabeth narrowed her eyes. That couldn't have been that easy. Sure enough, the hair slowly slid out in its normal length and style, messy, but still adorable in its own way.

Annabeth sighed as she stepped into the shower.

After she took her shower (which was the most awkward thing she did today…though Percy was not bad in all his physical areas), she dried herself off, got dressed, and walked out into the main room of the cabin to see Chiron, Percy, Grover, and Thalia sitting on the bed.

Chiron's face was beaded with sweat and weighed down with the age of training heroes and watching them die in several quests. Percy, in my body, was sitting on the bed, looking pale and nervous. He was looking at me with his new gray eyes, sending me a silent message.

_This is important. Pay attention. _

_Why? What happened? _

_You'll see. _

Chiron looked at Annabeth. "Perseus. Your brother. He's kidnapped Jason, Piper, and Leo."

Annabeth looked at Percy, whose eyes were sober and serious. "My brother? Who would that be?"

Chiron looked at me strangely. "Triton. The god who works under Poseidon. You encountered him a couple years ago."

"And he captured Jason , Piper, and Leo?" She was in disbelief…who could be that powerful that they could capture three of the most powerful demigods out there? And one at a time, or all three at once. Probably one at a time because people of that power level need to be handled carefully."

Chiron looked at Annabeth, boring into her now sea-green eyes. "He beat them down. He fought them and won, all three at once. He came out the lake apparently after midnight; he dragged them out their beds and beat them to near death, and took them under the sea."

The wood on the bunk bed cracked, and splinters flew everywhere. Everyone turned to Percy, in my body, who was gripping the bunk bed support so hard that he shattered it. He looked around, and mumbled an apology even though he didn't really mean it.

Thalia spoke up. "But he beat them down? How do you beat a Roman praetor who killed a Titan with his bare hands in a regular fight? That defies normal logic."

Percy looked at me, then at Thalia, speaking in Annabeth's voice once again. "He probably had help. There isn't any way that he could've done that to them without having some outside source help him get in and out undetected."

Annabeth looked at Percy. "So you think we have some spy? Again?"

All of them grew silent as we thought of Luke and what Silena had done; been swayed by Luke's good looks and silver tongue over to Kronos' side…though she proved herself to be a hero in the end.

Chiron brayed softly, like he does when he gets nervous. "We have to send you down there to stop him."

Her heart skipped almost 10 beats. She gulped and squeaked out, "-by myself?"

Chiron looked at her strangely, then looked at Percy who was in her body. His eyes were sending waves of support to his girlfriend…he knew that she didn't know how to use his powers; she could barely handle brushing her teeth in the morning without drowning.

Percy stood up in her body and volunteered with a strong voice characteristic of a child of Athena, "I'll go with him. We'll do a small little quest."

Grover bleated softly. "Wonderful. A satyr, a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena, and a son of Poseidon underwater. Such perfect choices of people to be traveling in the Sea God's domain."

Chiron turned towards Percy in Annabeth's body. "Grover makes a good point. Poseidon and Athena are still rivals over the whole Athens conflict-"

"Shouldn't they be over this by now? Wasn't that like 10,000 years ago?"

Annabeth face palmed herself as Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Give or take 5000 years, child, and you'll be closer to the truth. But after Zeus threatened to blast Perseus out the sky the next time he travels in his domain, Poseidon isn't going to be too nice to Thalia. Triton's domain is underwater. How do you think you are going to help him out?"

"I…I mean Percy can create an air bubble around us and lead us down there where he can maintain the bubble and give us oxygen."

"And if she loses her concentration by getting hit too hard? Or getting too cocky? And puts all of you in risk of getting punished by the gods? I thought you would've thought this through, Annabeth."

"She doesn't have my fatal flaw, Chiron. She'll stay on task."

That was an interesting statement. Does she still have her fatal flaw of hubris if she's in a different body with different powers? Chiron and Percy stared each other down as Annabeth cleared her throat. "I'll go. I just need to speak with Percy for a little bit."

Everyone started to go, but they caught on what she said. Grover looked at her. "What did you just say, Perce?"

Annabeth shook her head as if she was waking up from a nap. "I mean, Annabeth. Of course. Annabeth. My girlfriend. Daughter of Athena. An amazing girl."

Grover backed up slowly and nodded and gave her a thumbs up uneasily as Annabeth kept rambling about who she was.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at Percy in Annabeth's body. "Remember what we talked about last night!"

Ohh, that! Oh, gods, she just told Percy.

_Don't say it. Don't ask it. _

"What did we talk about last night?" Percy smiled Annabeth's smile to Thalia.

Thalia rolled her eyes, bent down, and whispered it into Percy's ear as his expression lit up from excitement and interest. She then went out the door, glaring at me as if to say, _Take care of my little Annabeth._

When the door was closed, Annabeth fell over, hyperventilating. Percy caught her and lay her on a bed.

"Percy, what do I do? I don't know how to use this body…I'll get this body killed. I will fail and I'll fail you, and Triton's going to rise to power and you're going to be stuck in my body-"

Annabeth was shut up by a kiss from her boyfriend in her body. Percy smiled her smile. "I have total faith in you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled at the reference, and how natural it sounded coming from her mouth.

"That's why I installed this."

"What happened to total faith?"

"Still have to plan, don't you?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy pulled out two earpieces, the ones you hook onto your ear for business calls or whatever. It was small and barely reached across her ear, but it was small and convenient. Percy grinned as he stepped back and admired her look. His smile faded as he looked me up and down. "Do I really look that sluggish?"

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks for the idea…it's a good one. Who made it for you?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Malcolm. At request from his sister."

He grinned at Annabeth devilishly, making Annabeth shudder and take a step back…she wasn't the type to give devilish grins in her body.

"But now, it's time for your training, young padawan."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long day.

**Please read and review! Thank you all for your interest in the story! Percy's POV next! Every two chapters, Percy will tell it, and then it'll switch to Annabeth the next two chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

PERCY

Percy waited until Annabeth, in his body, left the cabin to get ready for some quick training before she leaves…although Percy didn't want to let her go.

Not again.

Percy had stuck with this girl through and through, several trials in their lives, and yet this is their 5th year knowing each other and approaching their 2nd year going out. Now, she was going to go off underwater with no experience in her new body against the heir to Poseidon's kingdom.

Percy clenched his jaw and went into his cabin bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. Damn Aphrodite. Why would she pull one of her stunts at this specific time? Why not right after a quest when there's momentary peace?

His blonde hair was now clean and wavy, with stormy gray eyes staring back at him. The simplistic beautiful face that he fell in love with was staring back at him. He looked at his new breasts, and then turned sideways to check out his new curves. That was definitely the most interesting shower he's ever taken…that should be a special episode on the Discovery Channel.

However you put it, Percy can't wait until he gets older to…be able to…

Percy shook his head and cleared his stereotypical teenage guy thoughts. He suddenly came to an epiphany…Annabeth had washed his body!

Percy started to sweat and blush profusely as he thought about the worst possible thoughts she could've had as she was washing his body…was his muscles okay? Was he…up to standard? She probably fell over laughing…

Percy stopped feeling self-conscious when he spotted a picture in his _Stuff _box. He walked over and picked it up, looking at the memory when he and his mother had gone to the Long Island Beach and he had bought him the special new surfboard that was in style and everything…however, when Smelly Gabe showed up out of nowhere, he 'forbid' the family from going surfing ever again; as he felt alone and hungry. Gods forbid that he actually get up and make his own sandwich.

Percy dropped the picture. He would have to go swimming again after he gets his body back.

If he gets it back. He may be stuck in this forever.

Percy walked outside and the sunlight was waning; the sun was setting. He looked around and spotted his body sitting on the pier of the Camp Half-Blood Lake, looking out towards the sea with Riptide out.

He grinned and yelled, "GUARD UP! LET'S GO!"

He laughed to himself as he saw Annabeth jump in surprise and look at him with incredulous eyes. "WHAT IS IT?!"

"Sorry. Okay, what do you want to know first?"

Annabeth thought for a second, and then held up Riptide. "To learn to be at least proficient with a regular sword, rather than a dagger."

Percy grinned as he got out a sword from the Camp's armory that was as balanced as he could find, and flinched when a strong swipe was coming at his neck.

Quick as Hermes, Percy threw up Annabeth's dagger. It being small and easily mobile, he parried Annabeth's strike and cut her wrist, forcing her to drop the blade. Percy then held the knife to her neck; it was still strange to try to disarm himself and to be in a position to easily kill his body.

Annabeth scowled his scowl at Percy, making him cringe slightly. "Hey, don't blame me. You just need to get used to this."

They tried again, and Annabeth struck relentlessly with Riptide, forcing Percy to move his arm in a blur to defend himself; it was a good move. "Good move. Puts the enemy on defense…but you can't-"

Percy used Annabeth's flexible legs to kick nearly straight vertically into Annabeth's chin, causing her head to snap back and for her to fall to the ground. She cursed in ancient Greek, and Percy looked at her, analyzing her. "-get stuck in the mindset of continuously attacking." He had to admit, it felt strange to be teaching Annabeth, but this was one of his specialties.

_Triton is at least my equal in swordfighting. If she makes it underwater safely, how will she subdue Dad's 'son and heir' and save Jason, Piper, and Leo? _

When Percy was bothered with that, he felt a swipe on his leg, forcing him to stumble slightly. Annabeth took the chance and kicked him in the weak part of his knee. Percy's female knees buckled and he fell to the ground, on all fours and with Riptide's point on his neck.

Annabeth smirked her boyfriend's smirk. "I'm a fast learner."

Percy grinned. "Never bet against Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled (Percy's smile) gratefully, and backed up to get ready to spar once again.

The rest of the time, Annabeth combined the sword fighting and the strategy of Athena to disarm me almost every time. After the 10th time being beaten by his girlfriend in his body, Percy held his hand up in surrender. She dropped the sword dramatically and held her hands up to the sky in triumph.

He grinned…his girlfriend was the only person who was able to celebrate beating her boyfriend 10 times in sparring after being switched into her boyfriend's body and her boyfriend, a popular hero, being switched into her body.

Sometimes he loved being a half-blood. He loved it when he talked to mortals who talked about studying for tests and sports games—that's cute. Just be lucky you're not a half-blood.

Annabeth snapped him out of his thoughts. "Okay, I think I have the sword-fighting…how about these water powers. I will have to use these especially if I'm underwater for most of the time."

Percy looked at her to see if she was mentally ready; he decided to address the biggest issue first.

"Okay, first lesson is breathing underwater."

Annabeth paled and her sea green eyes filled with doubt. Percy sighed. "That's what's going to get you killed. You can't doubt yourself at all."

"I just thought that breathing underwater came naturally to you as opposed to you to have to consciously do it…you, on the other hand, was pretty much forced to breathe when you were younger and had no other choice."

Percy looked out towards the water, but noticed Annabeth rubbing the back of her neck…which is what he does when he's nervous. So apparently, it's a physical habit as opposed to a personal one like his mother said.

He had an idea, but first, he was going to assess how bad the situation was. He gestured for Annabeth to follow him into the surf. As he was thinking, he thought about how he lost faith in his powers when he started to fight Gaea and sincerely believed that he could die by drowning. If he had kept his composure the whole time, he wouldn't have that doubt.

They reached a place where the water was up to their chins. Percy's hair was lying flat on top of the water; he felt a pang of annoyance. He would have to do his hair after this. Annabeth's lucky that he cares about her well-being so much that he's willing to get his hair wet. Ugh.

"Woah…did I just think that?"

"Think what?"

"Nothing. Now I want you to swim out there and go under, and stay there for three minutes, then come back up."

Annabeth's face paled. "Now?"

Percy looked at her. "Yes, now. You're a son of Poseidon now. You can't drown. Just relax and breathe like you usually do."

"Yeah, but I don't have any experience doing it…so how can I act like I know how to do this?"

"Didn't you do it when I brought you underwater my 16th birthday and kissed you right over there? After I made the air bubble?" Percy pointed to his east to a specific spot farther out from shore.

Annabeth blushed, which made Percy feel strange, the fact that he was trying to bring up a sensual kiss underwater to a guy. Not strange at all.

Then again, so would kissing a guy.

But then again, he's kissed himself in the mirror before. It's no different.

"Yeah, but I was focused on the kiss."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Then focus on something else."

"But-" Percy grabbed Annabeth (in his body, which was much harder than he expected it to be), and threw her out 20 feet to the sea, starting the timer.

Annabeth. Completely. Panicked.

She flailed and thrashed, tensing her body up so much that she started to sink. Percy tensed his body, preparing to go and swim after her, but he had to let her overcome it herself. As she was panicking, she flew out 30 feet away, 40 feet, 50 feet, and so on.

She gulped several times and splashed the surface hard, trying to stay above the surface. And when that happened, Percy came to a sudden realization; his girlfriend couldn't swim. No matter what body she was in, swimming is all in the mind, meaning she can't swim in his body. He saw his body making normal swimming movements due to the fact that he's been swimming ever since he's been little; it was muscle memory. However, Annabeth was fighting it and putting herself in danger.

Percy steeled himself, and believed that he had to let her do it…once she went under, she would have to breathe…then she would get the hang of it. "YOU CAN DO IT, ANNABETH! RELAX AND LISTEN TO YOUR BODY'S MUSCLE MEMORY!"

She visibly relaxed and she actually started to swim for about five feet before she realized that she was swimming, effectively spurring her into another panic. She went under.

Percy put his head under water and forced himself to open his eyes, only to see thrashing and struggling of his body around a school of fish…no doubt probably trying to praise him for being Poseidon's son and everything, but only serving to freak her out even more.

He couldn't take seeing Annabeth suffer any more.

Percy dove out towards the water and swam with all his might. He traveled quickly for a normal human, but it seemed like slow motion compared to what he was used to; he was a regular human in the water.

Meaning he could drown.

He swam with all his might until he got to the spot where he estimated Annabeth was. He dove under the sea, to see Annabeth still thrashing; he was slightly impressed that she was still conscious…usually someone panicking would drown themselves from their own tension in their body.

He cleared out all the fish and grabbed Annabeth's (or his) shirt and pulled her up to the surface. Her now-black hair was wet and matted down to her forehead, with her face beaded with drops of water. Annabeth and Percy took huge gulps of oxygen when they broke to the surface; and then Percy's female body cramped up.

He realized what was happening. Annabeth has never swam in her life; meaning that he couldn't swim like 100 feet, go underwater, grab hold of someone, and swim back without the body he was in to have some kind of reaction. He didn't take into account from the fact that he was going from total zero to a hundred in a couple of seconds.

His body totally froze up and he was not able to move…he started to sink.

He heard calls of his name, "PERCY! PERCY! PERCY, MOVE! SWIM!"

But he couldn't.

He went under 10 feet…twenty feet…thirty feet…forty…until he saw a huge shark come up from the deep with its mouth open.

_Nice shark…you know me…the son of Poseidon…or I guess his girlfriend…you wouldn't hurt me…_

It kept advancing and Percy could see blood stained on its teeth, and it was clouding up in the water; it had just eaten. His stomach twisted in a knot.

Percy started to mentally panic until he felt strong hands take hold of his frozen legs and waist and bring him up to the surface. School-fish and swordfish swarmed around my savior, including the shark, but Percy heard a slightly muffled yell, "SCRAM, BEFORE I MAKE FISH FILET SANDWICHES!"

The fish made a clear path as Percy struggled to hold his breath longer. The shark opened its mouth at one last attempt to have him a nice blonde human filet. His savior swung a bronze sword to knock out the shark's teeth, and then kicked it down towards the depths of the lake. After this, his savior swam up at an amazing, unbridled speed towards the surface and burst out into the now-night sky. The full moon cast an illuminating glow over the lake that made it look much more beautiful. The stars dressed the sky beautifully, and Percy couldn't help but think of his old ally Zoe, running across the stars with her bow and arrow…at least she'll be honored for all time every time someone looks up to the sky.

Percy shook out of his stupor once more and took a grateful gulp of air as his savior looked down at him with deep sea green eyes. Softly, Percy heard, "Saved you again, Seaweed Brain."

He breathed slowly…this took a lot out of him…he needed to rest. "Good job…my padawan…I did…that…to…test…you…"

It wasn't entirely untrue.

Okay, maybe he was bluffing. But he was completely proud of Annabeth for conquering her fear like she conquered her phobia of spiders in Arachne's chamber.

"I…owe you…one…"

"Please, don't start counting now. Get some rest. We'll get back to it when you wake up and your body unlocks. Or my body. Ugh…WHATEVER!"

Percy decided to stay quiet and rest as Annabeth swam them at a quick speed over towards the shore.


End file.
